School Based One Shots
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: It is what the title implies, Danny Phantom one-shots based on aspects of my school days. Whenever there's a pairing, it'll be DxS.
1. January 17, 2012

**Sorry that this one's REALLY short, I spent most of this weekend with my brother's Boy Scout Troop on a ski trip. I also tricked one of my friends into believing that I actually have amnesia... I'm a weird person. Well, have fun reading.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Danny Phantom **

* * *

><p>So, I just left English with Abcde and am now on my way to French. It's a new semester, new classes, and new backpack? No, not really a 'new' backpack. It's a different backpack than I've been using, but I've had I for over 7 years now. It's got pink seams, but I don't care. It's leopard print, and no animals were harmed by the making of the backpack. Why am I rambling about my backpack?<p>

As I was saying before, I was down the hall walking to my French room when something grabbed my backpack on both sides, I didn't know what it was. I spun around quickly doing a 580, releasing my backpack from its grip, and hitting it in the gut. I looked at it and instantly blushed like mad! It was Danny; I just hit Danny, in the gut, with my backpack.

"Oh my gosh! Danny, I'm so sorry," I said to him.

"It's okay Sam," he said, "There probably was a better way to get your attention than grabbing your backpack."

"Well, you have my attention now, what is it," I asked him as we started walking.

"Umm... I forget," he said.

"Wow, just wow, Danny," I said facepalming. He replied to that in the most mature way he could, by sticking his tongue out at me.

"I just ran around the whole basement of the school, and I can't remember why," he said making hand motions towards the wall.

"Let's see, Latin," I guessed.

"Nah, I know I have Latin next."

"Locker," I asked pointing to his aqua colored locker that was near my French room.

"No."

"I'm your best friend, so you decided to walk me to class?"

"Haha, no, but I'll walk you there anyways," he said. I smirked at him. We walked to my French room and stopped in front of the opened doorway.

"See you later," I said and we hugged.

"Tourtereaux," my class yelled at us. I blushed like CRAZY, but Danny, being as clueless as ever, had NO idea what that meant. He looked at me for a minute.

"That means lovebirds," I whispered to him. He joined me in blushing.

"Umm, I'll talk to you after class," he said leaving to go to Latin. I waited until he was out of sight until I spoke.

"Pourquoi," I asked meaning 'Why?'

"Parce- que," Star said meaning 'Because.'

I facepalmed at the blonde sitting in the back of the classroom's remark, then I sat down in my seat, and waited for the teacher to come in and start class.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it was weird, but did it make you smile? Did it make you mad? Should I continue?<br>****Peace, Love, Phantom,  
><strong>**PhantomPhan67  
><strong>**:D :P**


	2. January 20, 2012

**Okay, so this is like the last story in this series of one-shots, I think. Based on a very strange day at school...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

><p>We played heads-up, seven-up in Health after we learned that 1. The guy who played the fiddler in 'Fiddler on the Roof' was Topol, 2. The show 'The Simpsons' originated in 1989 and 3. The capital of Uganda is Kampala. I was at the front so when the time came, I chose this one guy Peter. Someone chose Tucker and someone else chose Danny. Peter was the first to guess who chose him. He didn't choose me so I started smirking. Then came Danny's turn to guess.<p>

"Sam," he asked? I shook my head. Then it was the next person's turn.

"Sam," they asked? I once again shook my head still smirking.

"Everyone, choose Sam, she'd bound to have one of you," one of the other people that was with me said. After a few more people guessing me and me shaking my head each time, it was Tucker's turn.

"Sam," he guessed, he looked into my eyes and sat down. The last person went and guessed me and once again, I shook my head.

"I chose Peter," I admitted at the end. I'm pretty sure everyone in the room including our teacher facepalmed at me.

Later today me, Tucker, Danny, and Alex were at Lunch.

I took a sip of my soda then spoke, "Who wants to come talk to my social worker with me?"

The three stared at me.

"Yesterday I was sent to talk to her and I told her about this shirt and she wanted to see it," I explained pointing to the 'LMFAO Everyday I'm shufflin'' shirt I was wearing.

"Ohh..." The three guys said in unison.

"I can't come, I have to practice for debate," Tucker said.

"I'll come with you Sam," Alex said.

"Want to come with us Danny," I asked giving him a longing stare?

"Sure," he said. Alex and I picked up our backpacks and we walked to the Social Worker area.

"Why do you have your backpacks," Danny asked?

"I always have my backpack," I said.

"I'm goin to the library after this," Alex said.

Unfortunately, my Social Worker wasn't there today so the three of us just started walking around the school. We found a map of where different teachers went to college. We looked at that for about 10 minutes; then we turned the corner and looked at a map of colleges. Danny dragged me and Alex away from the map. Then we saw a case full of candy canes.

"Oh! Candy canes," Danny exclaimed!

"You look at the candy canes, we'll be looking at colleges," I said and Alex and I went back to the map.

"We look like such nerds," he said I smiled and nodded in agreement.

"C'mon guys," Danny said. We started walking towards the library. Alex stopped at a window on the foyer of the school.

"This is where I came during final's last week," he said sitting on the window sill, staring out at the white specs fluttering down from the sky.

"Cool Story Bro," I said. A teacher walked past us.

"Either go back to lunch or into the library," she said to a group of guys near us.

"C'mon guys, let's go to the library," I said thinking quickly. Danny and Alex understood what I meant and we walked towards the library. The teacher turned the corner and we started looking around the 'Casper High, Wall of Fame.' Apparently Vince Vaughn went to our High School.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, and yes Vince Vaughn really did go to my High School and is an Alumni.<strong>  
><strong>Peace, Love, Phantom,<strong>  
><strong>PhantomPhan67<strong>  
><strong>:D :P <strong>


End file.
